heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.18 - The Pirate Dragon
The World's Too Old The World's Too Old The World's Too Old for a Heart Like Mine Said Surly Captain Hoboken... I've broken dreams Of Yesteryear Of Yesteryear Said Surly Captain Hoboken... I'll buy a boat And sail to sea Sail to Sea Said Surly Captain Hoboken... Adventure is the life for me The Life For Me Said Surly Captain Hoboken... To Atlantis I will Sink I shall Sink Said Surly Captain Hoboken... Denied the Dreams Of the Deep Blue Sea Of the Deep Blue Sea Said Surly Captain Hoboken... The King Has Barred The way you See Barred the Way Forever For Surly Captain Hoboken... I'll play the Pirate And look for Gold Look for gold Said Surly Captain Hoboken... And off about And around he went Went Mumblebeard the Pirate... Gold that Shines In Sun and Sea In Sun and Sea Craved Mumblebeard the Pirate... A Plasma pistol in either hand In either hand In either hand For Mumblebeard the Pirate... The Sun's Fine Burning At My command At my command Gloated Mumblebeard the Pirate... Songs of treasure Filled his head Filled the head Of Mumblebeard the Pirate... So round the Atlantic He did search Search did he Did Mumblebeard the Pirate... Then at last hope He did find Did he then find Did Mumblebeard the Pirate... A secret mystic Held the key Held the key For Mumblebeard the Pirate... And so the scurvy lads set forth lads set forth For Captain Mumblebeard the Pirate... A battle fought Hard, Not won Hard, not won Lost for Mumblebeard the Pirate... The hearty lass with Firey guns Firing Guns At Mumblebeard the Pirate... A crew of iron Against the guns Against the guns Of Mumblebeard the Pirate... A Dragon soaring Over the clouds Over the ship Of Mumblebeard the Pirate... The magic did the Dragon's Heart proclaim Heart proclaim Near Mumblebeard the Pirate... The Dragon's Roar then He did shame Brought too much shame To Mumblebeard the Pirate... The pirate crew Were scattered far Scattered far... From Mumblebeard the Pirate... But curses lifting Then rained gold Raining gold For Mumblebeard the Pirate.... A jig of joy then He did dance Then he did dance Did Mumblebeard the Pirate And took his hoard He did run Did he run Did Mumblebeard the Pirate... And count and count And swim and smile Swim and Smile Did Mumblebeard the Pirate... Enjoyed he did, Then did rest a while Rest a while Did Mumblebeard the Pirate... Slept a sleep Of ages deep Ages deep Did Mumblebeard the Pirate... Transferred a curse From cursed gold Cursed gold To Mumblebeard the Pirate... Transform he did To blood so cold Blood so cold Did Mumblebeard the Dragon... A hook on his tail And eyes so black Eyes pitch black Ere Mumblebeard the Dragon... A thirst for gold And vengeance true Vengeance true Sought Mumblebeard the Dragon So watch out matey He'll come for you Come for you Dire Mumblebeard the Dragon... Give him gold Or y're in the stew In the stew Of Mumblebeard the Dragon!!! Category:Log